goemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Konami Shooting Collection
is a soundtrack compilation that includes an extensive catalog of themes from most classic Konami shoot 'em up games (as well as few other genres) from the '80s and '90s. All themes were composed by the Konami Kukeiha Club and the product was published by Konami Digital Entertainment. It was released on September 22, 2011. The collection prominently includes themes from the ''Gradius (and its many spin-offs) and TwinBee series. __TOC__ Track list Disc 1 #Power of Anger (Stage 1 BGM) (1:40) #Fly High (Stage 2 BGM) (1:36) #Planet RATIS (Stage 3 BGM) (1:39) #Starfield (Stage 4 BGM) (1:51) #Burn the Wind (Stage 5 BGM) (1:40) #Destroy Them All (Stage 6 BGM) (1:59) #Aircraft Carrier (Gradius Boss BGM) (1:03) #Poison of Snake (Boss BGM) (2:12) #Peace Again (Ending) (0:40) #Crystal Forever (Game Over) (0:37) #Thunderbolt (Stage 2 BGM) (2:05) #Slash Fighter (Stage 4 BGM) (2:25) #Combat (Stage 5 BGM) (1:31) #A THEME OF THE SALAMANDER 2 (Title) (0:39) #SILVERY WINGS AGAIN (Stage 1 BGM) (1:36) #THEME OF THE GOREM (Stage 1 Boss BGM) (1:23) #SENSATION (Stage 2 BGM) (2:32) #THEME OF THE MECHANICAL BOSS (Stage 2,4,6 Boss BGM) (1:20) #ALL IS VANITY (Stage 3 BGM) (2:22) #THEME OF THE LIVING BODY BOSS (Stage 3,5 Boss BGM) (1:50) #SERIOUS! SERIOUS! SERIOUS! (Stage 4 BGM) (1:45) #SPEED (Stage 5 BGM) (2:14) #DEAR BLUE (Stage 6 BGM) (2:12) #POWER OF ANGER (MAEDA VERSION) (2nd Lap Stage 1 BGM) (1:15) #LAST EXIT (MAEDA VERSION) (2nd Lap Stage 4 BGM) (1:25) #PLANET RATIS (MAEDA VERSION) (2nd Lap Stage 5 BGM) (1:16) #PRELUDE OF THE LAST BATTLE (Last Stage) (0:42) #GIGA'S RAGE (Last Boss BGM) (1:30) #BEGINNING FROM THE ENDLESS (Ending) (1:37) #WHAT'S YOUR NAME (Name Entry) (0:50) #AND THEN..... (Game Over) (0:11) #NO FUTURE (Unused 1) (1:41) #FIRE TRIPPER (Unused 2) (2:07) #NERVOUS BREAKDOWN (Unused 3) (2:25) #ENDING - AM SHOW VER. (Unused 4) (0:17) #NO FUTURE (Unused EX.1) (2:11) #FIRE TRIPPER (Unused EX.2) (2:06) #NERVOUS BREAKDOWN (Unused EX.3) (2:26) #THUNDERBOLT (YOU.T.VERSION) (Unused EX.4) (1:25) #DEMO MOVIE 1 (1:30) #DEMO MOVIE 2 (1:25) #SELECT (1:10) #Salamander Beat Crush mix (1:22) #Salamander Beat Crush mix (CRASH MIX) (1:20) #SENSATION - from SALAMANDER 2 (1:50) Disc 2 #Power of Anger (Stage 1 BGM) (1:14) #Starfield (Stage 2 BGM) (1:09) #Planet RATIS (Stage 3 BGM) (1:25) #Burn the Wind (Stage 4 BGM) (1:12) #Thunderbolt (Stage 5 BGM) (1:26) #Aircraft Carrier (Gradius Boss BGM) (0:29) #Destroy Them All (Stage 6 BGM) (1:24) #Poison of Snake (Boss BGM) (1:22) #Peace Again (Ending) (0:59) #Crystal Forever (Game Over) (0:26) #Combat (Unused) (1:05) #Operation Seedleek (Prologue) (1:39) #Power of Anger (Stage 1 BGM) (1:15) #Poison of Snake (Boss BGM) (1:25) #Fly High (Stage 2 BGM) (1:19) #Prophet Fire (Intermediate Demo) (1:00) #Combat (Stage 3 BGM) (1:09) #Starfield (Stage 4 BGM) (1:19) #Burn the Wind (Stage 5 BGM) (1:15) #Odysseus (Extra Demos) (1:01) #Destroy Them All (Stage 6 BGM) (1:35) #Departure Again (Ending Demo 1) (1:31) #Last Exit (Venom Ship Stage) (1:22) #Conclusion (Ending Demo 2) (1:36) #Crystal Forever (Game Over) (0:11) #Title (Title) (0:31) #It's a Power Up! (Title Demo) (0:55) #Power of Anger (Stage 1 BGM) (1:17) #Fly High (Stage 2 BGM) (1:12) #Planet RATIS (Stage 3 BGM) (1:23) #Starfield (Stage 4 BGM) (1:12) #Burn the Wind (Stage 5 BGM) (1:15) #Destroy Them All (Stage 6 BGM) (1:28) #Aircraft Carrier (Gradius Boss BGM) (0:38) #Poison of Snake (Boss BGM) (1:26) #Peace Again (Ending) (0:41) #Crystal Forever (Game Over) (0:31) #UNUSED BGM 1 (1:28) #UNUSED BGM 2 (0:10) #UNUSED BGM 3 (1:29) #UNUSED BGM 4 (1:16) #UNUSED BGM 5 (2:42) #UNUSED BGM 6 (1:08) #UNUSED BGM 7 (0:57) #UNUSED BGM 8 (0:52) #UNUSED BGM 9 (1:29) #UNUSED BGM 10 (1:26) #UNUSED BGM 1 (10:56) #UNUSED BGM 12 (1:20) #UNUSED BGM 13 (0:39) #UNUSED BGM 14 (0:09) #UNUSED BGM 15 (0:08) #UNUSED BGM 16 (0:51) #UNUSED BGM 17 (0:47) #UNUSED BGM 18 (1:07) #UNUSED BGM 19 (0:48) #UNUSED BGM 20 (1:55) Disc 3 #TwinBee's Home Town Song (Main BGM) (3:40) #Fantastic Power (Main Power-Up BGM) (1:11) #Boss BGM A-1 (0:24) #Boss BGM A-2 (0:55) #Clear (Stage Clear) (0:05) #TwinBee's Home Town Song Another Ver. (Main BGM Another Version) (3:34) #Boss BGM B-1 (1:02) #Boss BGM B-2 (0:44) #Game Over (0:06) #Normal Ranking (0:19) #Top Ranking (0:23) #Good Vibration (Start Demo) (0:36) #Stage Start (0:07) #Mountain High (Normal BGM) (2:57) #Love Portion No.2 (Power-Up BGM) (1:25) #Invincible BGM (0:13) #Boss BGM (1:06) #Extra Stage BGM (0:26) #Final Stage Normal BGM (0:55) #Final Stage Power-Up BGM (1:27) #Last Boss (1:07) #All Clear (0:06) #Last Demo (0:32) #Ending (1:20) #Game Over (0:09) #PokoPoko Rendezvous (Select BGM) (0:45) #Tiny Boy (Normal BGM) (2:16) #1st. Power-Up BGM (1:09) #PRESET 'FUNKY' BOSS (BOSS BGM) (1:00) #Pattern Clear BGM (0:10) #SKY SWIMMER'S HEAVEN (Extra Stage BGM) (0:32) #2st. Power-Up BGM (1:00) #Rock and Roll Boss BGM (2:21) #3st. Power-Up BGM (1:06) #TwinBee Invincible Flame BGM (0:24) #4st. Normal BGM (2:09) #4st. Power-Up BGM (1:05) #Final Stage Normal BGM (2:11) #Final Stage Power-Up BGM (1:14) #Last Boss BGM (1:06) #EVENING GLOW OF T3 (Ending) (1:41) #Game Over BGM (0:09) #Title (0:12) #Select BGM (0:34) #Wind Power (Main BGM) (2:18) #Stage 1 Power-Up BGM (0:56) #Boss BGM (1:20) #Stage Clear (0:05) #Stage 2 Power-Up BGM (0:51) #Stage 3 Power-Up BGM (1:08) #Stage 4 Power-Up BGM (1:27) #Stage 5 Power-Up BGM (1:10) #Boss Rush BGM 1 (1:04) #Boss Rush BGM 2 (0:54) #Final Stage BGM (0:53) #Last Boss BGM (1:00) #RECOLLECTIONS (Ending) (2:11) #Game Over (0:07) #Title (0:09) #Wind Power (Main BGM) (2:18) #Stage 1 Power-Up BGM (1:38) #Boss BGM (1:20) #Stage Clear (0:05) #Stage 2 Power-Up BGM (0:51) #Stage 3 Power-Up BGM (1:10) #Stage 4 Power-Up BGM (1:27) #Boss Rush BGM 1 (1:07) #Boss Rush BGM 2 (0:58) #Final Stage BGM (0:53) #Last Boss BGM (1:00) #RECOLLECTIONS (Ending) (2:11) #Game Over (0:05) Disc 4 #Detana TwinBee (Title) (0:26) #A Message from Queen Mel (Start Demo) (0:47) #Gift of the Wind (Stage 1 BGM) (2:30) #Attack of the Eve Aliens (Stage 1,2,5, 6 Boss BGM) (1:26) #Thank You, TwinBee! (Stage Clear) (0:07) #Crossing the Sea of Clouds (Stage 2 BGM) (2:11) #Sky Fortress Laputa (Stage 3 BGM) (1:39) #If You're Gonna Come, Come (Stage 3, 4 Boss BGM) (1:02) #World of the Mold (Stage 4 BGM) (1:13) #Aquatic Parade (Stage 5 BGM) (1:41) #Eve Temple (Stage 6 BGM) (1:56) #Let's Face the Fog of Paradise (Stage 7 BGM) (1:36) #Bug Brained Emperor of Eve (Last Boss BGM) (1:13) #The Day Peace Returns to Planet Mel (Ending) (1:26) #Let's try again (Game Over) (0:08) #Congratulations! (Ranking) (0:32) #Pop'n TwinBee (Title) (0:44) #Madoka SOS!! (Title Demo) (1:40) #Let's Choose (Name Entry) (0:29) #Calling for the Wind (Twin memories) (Stage 1 BGM) (1:52) #Dedicated to the Explosive Cannon Rogues (Stage 1,5,6 Boss BGM) (1:10) #We Did It! Part 2 (Eye Catch 2) (0:09) #A Walk on the Bottom of the Ocean (Stage 2 BGM) (1:33) #Mecha Boss Rogue's Theme (Stage 2,3,4 Boss BGM) (1:27) #We Did It! Part 1 (Eye Catch 1) (0:16) #A Rainbow Colored Wind (Stage 3 BGM) (2:11) #Bravely Advance (Stage 4 BGM) (1:43) #Sky Avenue (Stage 5 BGM) (1:53) #It's Hot! Magma Base (Stage 6 BGM) (2:16) #It's the End! Let's Go (Stage 7 BGM) (1:52) #It's Grandpa's Ultimate Weapon (Last Boss BGM) (1:03) #Eternal Planets (Ending) (1:38) #You're Undefeated (Continue) (0:38) #Shuun (Game Over) (0:09) #You Tried Your Best, OK! (High Score) (0:39) #Lost Melody (Opening Demo) (0:31) #We're Great ~Yahho! Version~ (Title Demo) (1:27) #Let's Challenge! (Difficulty Select BGM) (0:47) #Be Prepared! (Equipment Select BGM) (0:42) #Twin Flight (Stage 1 BGM ~SISILIA ISLE~) (1:49) #Kiss My Parasol (Stage 1 Boss BGM) (1:36) #We're Great ~Yahho! Clear Version~ (Stage Clear) (0:09) #Sky Swimming (Stage 2 BGM ~RUINS~) (2:08) #Love Love Fanfare Typhoon (Stage 2 Boss BGM) (1:15) #To the Other Side of the Sea (Stage 3 BGM ~OVER THE SEA~) (1:49) #Crazy Tirpitz (Stage 3 Boss BGM) (1:26) #Aerial Corridor (Stage 4 BGM ~AERIAL CORRIDOR~) (2:03) #Varroom March (Stage 4 Boss BGM) (1:11) #Dancing Toys (Stage 5 BGM ~WONDER PALACE~) (1:51) #Wonderful Armor (Wonder Wonderful BGM) (1:06) #The Plot of Prince Nonsense (Elekidoll Emily Entry BGM) (0:33) #Schizoid Doll (Elecdoll Emily BGM) (1:20) #In Order to Meet You... (Stage 6 BGM ~THE CHASE~) (1:57) #We're Great ~Yahho! Instrumental Version~ (Ending) (2:01) #Amazing! (Ranking) (0:48) #Surely We Will Meet Again! (Game Over) (0:10) #Magical Melody (Unused Staff Roll BGM) (2:25) Disc 5 #TwinBee's Home Town Song (Main BGM) (3:25) #Fantastic Power (Power-Up BGM) (0:59) #Boss BGM 1 (0:29) #Boss BGM 2 (0:34) #Stage Clear (0:05) #Boss BGM 3 (0:58) #Game over (0:08) #TwinBee's Home Town Song (Main BGM) (3:27) #Fantastic Power (Power-Up BGM) (0:51) #Boss BGM 1 (0:31) #Boss BGM 2 (0:55) #Stage Clear (0:05) #Boss BGM 3 (0:58) #Game Over (0:08) #TwinBee's Home Town Song (Main BGM) (3:28) #Fantastic Power (Power-Up BGM) (0:51) #Boss BGM 1 (0:34) #Boss BGM 2 (0:55) #Stage Clear (0:05) #Boss BGM 3 (0:54) #Game Over (0:08) #KONAMI MORNING MUSIC (Loading) (1:57) #Detana TwinBee (Title Demo) (0:28) #Message from Queen Mel (Start Demo) (0:45) #Gift of the Wind (Stage 1 BGM) (2:31) #Attack of the Eve Aliens (Stage 1,2,5, 6 Boss BGM) (1:20) #Thank You, TwinBee! (Stage Clear) (0:09) #Crossing the Sea of Clouds (Stage 2 BGM) (2:05) #Sky Fortress Laputa (Stage 3 BGM) (1:40) #If You're Gonna Come, Come (Stage 3,4 Boss BGM) (0:56) #World of the Mold (Stage 4 BGM) (1:16) #Aquatic Parade (Stage 5 BGM) (1:47) #Eve Temple (Stage 6 BGM) (1:59) #Let's Face the Fog of Paradise (Stage 7 BGM) (1:37) #Bug Brained Emperor of Eve (Last Boss BGM) (1:19) #The Day Peace Returns to Planet Mel (Ending) (2:08) #Let's Try Again (Game Over) (0:11) #Congratulations! (Ranking) (0:33) #??? (Shop Demo 1) (0:37) #Jingle (Shop Demo 2) (0:09) #TwinBee Arrangement (Shop Demo 3) (1:11) #Detana TwinBee (Title Demo) (0:24) #A Message from Queen Mel (Start Demo) (0:17) #Gift of the Wind (Stage 1 BGM) (2:29) #Attack of the Eve Aliens (Stage 1,2,5, 6 Boss BGM) (1:24) #Thank You, TwinBee! (Stage Clear) (0:08) #Crossing the Sea of Clouds (Stage 2 BGM) (2:11) #Sky Fortress Laputa (Stage 3 BGM) (1:38) #If You're Gonna Come, Come (Stage 3,4 Boss BGM) (0:58) #World of the Mold (Stage 4 BGM) (1:13) #Aquatic Parade (Stage 5 BGM) (1:39) #Eve Temple (Stage 6 BGM) (1:35) #Bug Brained Emperor of Eve (Last Boss BGM) (1:17) #The Day Peace Returns to Planet Mel (Ending) (1:27) #Let's Try Again (Game Over) (0:08) #Congratulations! (0:33) #Stage 1 BGM (3:40) #TwinBee ~Generation X~ (1:12) Disc 6 #The Thunder Fighters (Title) (0:09) #First Attack (Stage 1 BGM) (2:12) #Gloidential Mechanism (Boss BGM) (1:15) #Stage Clear (0:07) #Skywalker (Stage 2 BGM) (2:04) #Machine Graveyard (Stage 3 BGM) (1:56) #Great Battleship (Stage 4 BGM) (2:00) #Endless Labyrinth (Stage 5 BGM) (2:25) #Fire Cavern (Stage 6 BGM) (1:57) #Final Base (Stage 7 BGM) (2:37) #A Long Way (Ending) (1:29) #Game Over (0:09) #Ranking (1:01) #Rise in Arms (Opening Demo) (0:23) #Air Battle = Thunder Cross II (Stage 1 BGM) (1:54) #Approach the Boss (Boss Approach BGM) (0:34) #He is not dead = Evil Eye (Stage 1,5 Boss BGM) (1:30) #Clear Demo (Stage Clear) (0:07) #Kartus-Part 2 (Stage 2 BGM) (4:24) #Theme of Ragamuffin (Stage 2 Boss BGM) (1:33) #Heavy Metal Bomber (Stage 3 BGM) (3:16) #Dark Force (Stage 3,6 Boss BGM) (1:36) #Dog Fight III (Stage 4 BGM) (3:32) #Theme of Dinosaur Jr. (Stage 4 Boss BGM) (1:22) #Battles of Battleship (Stage 5 BGM) (2:05) #Star Light (Stage 6 BGM) (2:09) #At The Front (Stage 7 BGM) (4:16) #An Ominous Silence (Boss Approach BGM) (1:03) #Theme of Sprouts Layber (Stage 7 Boss BGM) (2:44) #A Shooting Star (Ending) (2:46) #GAME OVER (0:09) #A Victory March (Ranking) (0:31) #BEYOND THE DARKNESS (Opening) (2:09) #BATTLE SHIP (Stage 1 BGM) (2:10) #HYDRA (Boss BGM) (0:47) #PROVIDENCE (Stage 2 BGM) (1:49) #AQUARIUM (Stage 3 BGM) (1:46) #PARALLEL SPACE (Stage 4 BGM) (1:21) #ZONE 5150 (Stage 5 BGM) (1:27) #DUST-DUST-DUST (Stage 6 BGM) (1:41) #FIRE WARNING (Stage 7 BGM) (1:32) #PSYCHOPATHY (Warp Demo) (0:41) #BRILLIANCE (Stage 8 BGM) (1:41) #MOAN (Final Boss BGM) (0:57) #MEMOIRE (Ending) (4:20) #DISAPPEARANCE (Game Over) (0:09) Disc 7 #Counter Attack (Stage 1 BGM) (1:53) #Counter Work (Boss BGM) (1:20) #Clear (Stage Clear) (0:07) #Counter Blow (Stage 2 BGM) (1:56) #Counter Charge (Stage 3 BGM) (2:24) #Counter Mine (Stage 4 BGM) (3:22) #Counter Force (Stage 5 BGM) (2:42) #Counter Sign ~ Last-Ditch Resistance (Intro ~ Last Boss BGM) (2:38) #Peace Sign (Ending) (0:50) #Game Over (0:07) #Ranking (1:54) #Sent On A Special Mission (Stage 1 BGM) (2:22) #TITLE DEMO (0:13) #COMMAND 770 (2D Stage 1 BGM) (2:03) #MELT DOWN (2D Boss BGM 1) (1:24) #PATTERN CLEAR (0:06) #DIVE BOMBER (3D Stage 1 BGM) (1:01) #HOTNESS (3D Boss BGM) (0:46) #FIGHTING SPIRIT (2D Stage 2 BGM) (1:22) #DEADLINE (2D Stage 3 BGM) (1:35) #LOOK FOR A FORTRESS (3D Stage 2 BGM) (1:11) #GRAND BATTLE (2D Stage 4 BGM) (1:43) #ROSS POINT (2D Stage 5 BGM) (2:27) #UF1 (2D Boss BGM 2) (1:17) #THE FINAL ZONE (3D Stage 3 BGM) (1:12) #CONGRATULATION (Ending) (1:14) #TRY AGAIN (Game Over) (0:07) #RANKING (1:07) #A-JAX (3D Stage 1 BGM International Version) (0:57) #M-1 (Unused 1) (2:05) #M-2 (Unused 2) (2:16) #M-3 (Unused 3) (1:16) #A-JAX (3-WAY MIX) (2:09) #An Ominous Predicament (Title Demo) (0:28) #Departure (Coin Demo) (0:21) #Faraway (Stage 1&2 BGM) (1:43) #A Strange Enemy (Stage 1 Boss BGM) (1:05) #Go Ahead! (Pattern Clear) (0:06) #Thud! (Stage 2 Boss BGM) (0:58) #Sturdy Winds (Stage 3&4 BGM) (1:37) #Fighting Above The Sea (Stage 3 Boss BGM) (0:50) #Deadly Laser (Stage 4 Boss BGM) (0:56) #A Rough Scene (Stage 5&6 BGM) (2:55) #Monster Ship (Stage 5 Boss BGM) (1:02) #Danger Zone! (Stage 6 Boss BGM) (1:00) #No Turning Back (Stage 7&8 BGM) (1:53) #Mighty Metal Body (Stage 7 Boss BGM) (1:30) #Firearm (Stage 8 Boss BGM) (0:44) #Into The Unknown (Stage 9 BGM) (1:33) #Mad Emperor (Last Boss BGM) (1:06) #Calm Yourself (All Pattern Clear) (0:07) #Nostalgic (Ending) (1:30) #A Wise Decision (Continue) (0:27) #Destruction (Game Over) (0:05) #Victory March (Ranking) (0:54) #Memory of Shooting (Special Stage BGM) (2:56) #Maniac of Shooting (Special Stage BGM) (3:23) Disc 8 #Battle cry - All Hands to Station! (Title Demo) (0:57) #Think Tank (Coin Demo) (1:01) #Breeze (Stage 1 BGM) (2:07) #Boost Up! (Boss BGM) (1:08) #Gimme A High Five (Stage Clear) (0:09) #Please (Intermission Demo 1) (0:12) #With Zero G (Stage 2 BGM) (1:30) #Hey! Mr. Wonderful (Intermission Demo 2) (0:12) #Crystal Clear (Stage 3 BGM) (1:25) #Help Me Quickly! (Intermission Demo 3) (0:13) #Let's Give'em the BIZ (Stage 4 BGM) (1:35) #I Dare You (Intermission Demo 4) (0:12) #The Polygontal Energy (Stage 5 BGM) (1:58) #No More Time (Intermission Demo 5) (0:12) #Happy Daymare (Stage 6 BGM 1) (1:26) #Out of The Blue From The Hyperspace Jump (Stage 6 BGM 2) (1:35) #Blow Your Top (Intermission Demo 6) (0:12) #Shake'em Retro-roop!! (Stage 7 BGM 1) (1:05) #Go For Broke! (Stage 7 BGM 2) (1:36) #Keep On Mechanical Dancin'! (Stage 7 BGM 3) (1:20) #Free As A Bird (Intermission Demo 7) (0:12) #Black Eight Ball (Last Boss BGM) (1:13) #Birthday Suits (Last Demo) (0:52) #My Kutie Pie Irene (Ending) (0:47) #Time To Party Hearty!! (Staff Roll) (0:45) #Can't Wait Until Next Saturday (Continue) (0:27) #Jack Pot! - Make A Killing!! (Fortune BGM) (0:46) #Way To Go! - Carry The Day!! (Very Lucky BGM) (0:12) #Snapper (Punch Line BGM) (0:05) #6 Feet Under (Game Over) (0:10) #XEXEX Start Demo (0:28) #XEXEX Main BGM (1:18) #XEXEX Boss (1:08) #XEXEX Clear (0:09) #AXELAY (Opening) (1:38) #Set Up (Weapon Selection) (1:02) #Unkai (Stage 1 BGM) (4:05) #SPIDERS (Stage 1 Boss BGM) (1:26) #Bravo! (Stage Clear) (0:20) #Colony (Stage 2 BGM) (4:16) #Cosmic Dance! (Stage 2 Boss BGM) (2:59) #Mother (Stage 3 BGM) (3:55) #What's That!? (Stage 3 Boss BGM) (1:03) #Silence (Stage 4 BGM) (3:10) #BIO-TECH (Stage 4 Boss BGM) (1:01) #Burning (Stage 5 BGM) (3:24) #Fire Shoot (Stage 5 Boss BGM) (1:11) #Cosmos (Stage 6 BGM 1) (2:51) #Danger (Stage 6 BGM 2) (3:58) #Finale Alert (Stage 6 Boss BGM) (1:16) #Toughness (Boss Escape BGM) (2:14) #The moment of rest (Ending) (1:41) #Return to mother (Staff Roll) (2:11) Disc 9 #THE FIRST SPACE FIGHT (Stage 1 BGM) (1:51) #BOSS (Boss BGM) (1:00) #THE EVENING VOYAGE (Stage 2 BGM) (1:23) #NARROW ROAD (Stage 3 BGM) (1:46) #CAREFUL WITH THE WALLS!! (Stage 4 BGM) (1:32) #FLYING HIGH (Stage 5 BGM) (1:37) #THE FINAL SPACE FLIGHT (Stage 6 BGM) (1:15) #LAST BOSS BGM (1:04) #FAREWELL TO JOURNEY (Ending) (1:27) #GAME OVER (0:06) #Opening (0:27) #Stage BGM 1 (1:57) #Stage BGM 2 (1:07) #Boss BGM (0:40) #Stage Start (0:07) #Opportunity Stage BGM (0:38) #Ending (1:13) #Game Over (0:09) #Title Demo (0:38) #Stage 1&6 BGM (1:20) #Boss BGM (0:51) #Stage Clear (0:08) #Stage 2&5 BGM (1:34) #Stage 3 BGM (1:25) #Stage 4 BGM (2:06) #Stage 7 BGM (1:31) #Last Boss BGM (0:54) #Ending (1:21) #Game Over (0:08) #Appearance!!! PPP Group (Opening Demo 1) (0:26) #Move!!! Polystars (Opening Demo 2) (0:26) #Hello! Polystars (Title Demo) (0:52) #Poly and Stun (Select BGM) (0:47) #Go! To Polygon Town (Stage 1 BGM) (3:04) #Ultrasonic Koumori! (Stage 1 Boss BGM) (1:39) #Fan Fanfare (Stage Clear) (0:10) #OK! NEXT (Interstage Demo) (0:08) #OVER the FROZEN SEA (Stage 2 BGM) (2:42) #Strike! Ikasu (Stage 2 Boss BGM) (1:24) #Jungle Miracle! (Stage 3 BGM) (2:27) #Charge! Kobarex (Stage 3 Boss BGM) (1:31) #RUN RUN Valley RUN (Stage 4 BGM) (2:25) #Shuppopo Exploding Fireworks Ball! (Stage 4 Boss BGM) (1:21) #A Tale of a Small Bird and the Sea (Stage 5 BGM) (3:03) #Vengeful Kobarez (Stage 5 Boss BGM) (1:27) #Sanctuary of Darkness (Stage 6 BGM) (1:59) #Dynamite Body Muki Muki (Stage 6 Boss BGM) (1:21) #Rescue! Polygon Star (Stage 7 BGM) (2:02) #Into the Storm (Before the Final Boss BGM) (1:07) #Throw down! Material Third Generation (Final Boss BGM) (2:07) #Fan Fan Fanfare (All Clear) (0:12) #PEACE and SMILE (Ending) (1:26) #COUNT 20 (Continue) (0:22) #Will You Come Again (Game Over) (0:10) #Opening (0:17) #Stage BGM 1 (1:58) #Stage BGM 2 (1:10) #Boss BGM (0:40) #Stage Start (0:06) #Bonus Stage (0:38) #Ending (0:53) #Game Over (0:07) Disc 10 #BGM 1 (Title Demo 1) (0:32) #BGM 2 (Title Demo 2) (1:17) #BGM 3 (Select BGM) (0:31) #BGM 4 TIME LIMIT (3:55) #BGM 5 (3:27) #BGM 6 SHOUT TO YOURSELF (3:44) #BGM 7 (1:59) #BGM 8 (2:54) #BGM 9 U GOT VIC VIPER (3:39) #BGM 10 (3:16) #BGM 11 (3:18) #BGM 12 (Goal) (1:17) #BGM 13 (Ranking) (0:38) #BGM 14 (Timeout) (0:07) #BGM 15 (Game Over) (0:07) #Force Gear Title (0:09) #Force Gear Manual (1:10) #Force Gear Main BGM (2:36) #Force Gear Boss BGM (1:17) #Force Gear Ranking (1:21) #Force Gear Top Ranking (1:08) #Force Gear Game Over (0:28) #BGM 10 (Shooting Stage BGM) (1:09) #BOSS 2 (Shooting Stage Boss BGM) (1:00) #Theme of TwinBee (3:20) #TwinBee Take Off (0:57) #Flying Saucer (0:47) #Dodon and the Dragon (0:54) #Bonus Stage (1:19) #Fortress Bamboo Grove (1:35) #Big Core Again (0:44) #SIDE STORY (GAME VERSION) (1:58) #SIDE STORY (ORIGINAL ARRANGE) (3:14) #Shop Demo (1:42) #SCRAMBLE (1:13) #SUPER COBRA (1:27) #STRATEGY X (1:30) #TIME PILOT (1:56) #GYRUSS (4:03) #JUNO FIRST (2:04) #MEGA ZONE (2:06) #TIME PILOT '84 (1:55) #FINALIZER SUPER TRANSFORMATION (2:29) External links *VGMdb